Nichts als die Wahrheit
by M9
Summary: Rodney gerät unter den Einfluß eines Antikergeräts, das seltsame Auswirkungen auf ihn hat.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nix mir, alles den Filmstudios und wer sonst noch die Rechte hat.

Ich habe gerade festgestellt, daß ich seit Ewigkeiten noch eine Story auf der Festplatte hatte, die ich endlich mal posten sollte. Ignoriert einfach, daß es die 5. Staffel schon gibt.

Viel Spaß damit!

* * *

**Nichts als die Wahrheit!**

Küsse, sanfte Küsse, die ihn den ganzen Streß der letzten Zeit vergessen ließen.

Rodney seufzte zufrieden. "Guuut...", schnurrte er.

Er entspannte sich immer mehr und mehr. Seine Hände fuhren auf den Laken hinab und am Körper der Person hinauf, die ihn da so verwöhnte. Langsam zog er den Kopf an den kurzen Haaren zu sich nach oben, um dem Besitzer einen tiefen Kuß zu geben.

"Roodney", stöhnte der andere in seinen Mund und Rodneys Augen sprangen überrascht auf. Erschrocken schob er den Kopf wieder von sich weg, um dem anderen in die Lustumwölkten Augen zu sehen.

"JOOOHN?????"

***

Rodney wachte keuchend auf. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, um den Schlaf vollends abzuschütteln. Seine Träume entsetzten ihn immer wieder aufs Neue.

Er streckte sich, bzw. er versuchte sich zu strecken, wurde jedoch von einem Gewicht an seinem Rücken und über seiner Brust behindert. Vorsichtig begann er nach dem Etwas zu tasten und stellte fest, daß es eine Hand war - eine Hand, die eindeutig zu groß für eine Frau war.

Rodney drehte sich, um zu sehen, wer da hinter ihm lag? "Sheppard?!?!", keuchte er entsetzt.

Er starrte den Colonel an, der sichtlich zufrieden versuchte noch näher zu rücken und noch im Halbschlaf begann zärtlich an seiner Schulter zu nuckeln.

Sie waren beide nackt, nur von der atlantischen Bettdecke verhüllt, wie sein Verstand nach und nach feststellte. Was sein Verstand aber nicht begriff: Was tat er hier? Und was in Himmels Namen tat John hier? In - seinem!! - Zimmer. In seinem BETT - wie ihm da klar wurde.

Fassungslos sah er zu, wie der andere sich noch bequemer an ihn drückte und scheinbar ganz selbstverständlich begann sein Bein um ihn zu wickeln.

"John?", fragte er nochmal leise in die Stille. Er klang etwas quietschig, genau, wie er sich gerade fühlte. "Was zur Hölle...?"

Da begann er sich zu erinnern.

***

* * *

Das war der erste Teil. Den Rest muß ich noch durchgehen. Irgend jemand interessiert?

Ciao M


	2. Chapter 2

***

"Jetzt beruhigen Sie sich endlich, McKay!"

"Beruhigen, BERUHIGEN??", keifte Rodney Sheppard an. Er war kurz vorm Hyperventilieren - wie immer, wenn etwas Unvorhergesehenes passierte - aber an diesem Tag war es besonders schlimm.

"Es hilft Ihnen überhaupt nichts, wenn Sie auch noch durchdrehen! Also machen Sie nicht auch noch alle anderen nervös."

"Die anderen, DIE ANDEREN??" McKay starrte Sheppard eine Moment mit großen entsetzten Augen an. "Wer ist hier bitteschön in einen Antikerstrahl geraten? Sie oder ich?"

"Was ist hier los?", forderte Elisabeth Weir erste Informationen ihres gerade unplanmäßig vom Außeneinsatz zurückgekehrten Teams. "Haben Sie die Basis aus den Antikeraufzeichnungen gefunden?"

"Ist nicht wirklich was davon übrig", meinte John knapp.

"Nein, nur ein unbekannte Strahlen aussendendes Gerät - das sich natürlich gerade MICH als Opfer aussuchen mußte."

"Strahlen, Gerät?", fragte Elisabeth neugierig, während sie den stramm durch Atlantis marschierenden Männern folgte.

"McKay hat was gefunden, was noch funktionierte, hat es angestellt, ohne zu wissen, was genau es ist - wie üblich also - und ist genau in den Einflußbereich geraten. Sicher ganz harmlos.."

John kam nicht dazu mehr zu erklären, da er schon wieder von dem noch stärker keifenden Rodney unterbrochen wurde. "Harmlos, HARMLOS? Wer hat das bitteschön behauptet?"

"SIE, kurz bevor Sie es angeschaltet haben - erinnern Sie sich?" Sheppard versuchte Rodney ruhig zu starren, doch in diesem Zustand war der Wissenschaftler nicht gerade für die wenig versteckte Ruhe-oder ich-erschieße-Sie-Botschaft empfänglich.

"Das war auch, bevor ich wußte, daß die einzig verbliebende Energiequelle ausgerechnet _damit_ verbunden war. - Gott, ich könnte mich jeden Moment in meine Atome aufspalten."

"Dr. McKay", versuchte auch Weir ihren Topwissenschaftler aufzubauen. "So schlimm ist es sicher nicht..."

"Das hieß es auch, als ich von diesem dämlichen Antikergerät beinahe umgebracht wurde, nur damit ich hätte aufsteigen können."

"Sie haben auch DAS überlebt!", meinte John leicht genervt.

Auch Elisabeth nickte.

"Vielleicht wollen Sie sich die Daten ansehen, die wir runtergeladen haben, kurz bevor es passierte." Teyla, die ihren Teamkameraden gefolgt war, reichte Weir die Laptoptasche. "Ich glaube nicht, daß Dr. McKay gerade den Kopf frei genug hat, um es zu übersetzen."

"Der könnte mir ja auch abfallen... Colonel, entwickle ich schon irgendwelche Mutationen?", fragte Rodney entsetzt.

"Sie sehen noch ganz normal aus...", sagte Elisabeth, so beruhigend sie konnte an Johns Stelle, der langsam aber sicher auch begann seine Geduld zu verlieren. Dann wandte sie sich an ihren militärischen Commander. "Ich setze mich gleich dran. Informieren Sie mich, was Dr. Lins herausfindet." John nickte und Weir verabschiedete sich von der immer noch auf die Krankenstation zustrebenden Truppe.

***


	3. Chapter 3

Keeline: *sich erstmal umknuddel* Superintelligenz als Mutation? Du weißt schon, daß das DEIN Plotbunny ist, ja? *rofl*

Viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel!

***

"Warum muß sowas eigentlich immer mir passieren?", klagte Rodney niemand bestimmten an. Dann richtete er seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf Dr. Lins. "Haben Sie schon etwas herausgefunden?"

Die Ärztin seufzte und drehte sich von dem Tisch weg, auf den sie die Untersuchungsröhrchen abgelegt hatte. "Dr. McKay, ich habe Ihnen das Blut vor kaum einer Minute abgenommen. Wie soll ich da schon etwas herausgefunden haben?" Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte und blickte den Wissenschaftler mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. Alle anderen bisher gemachten Tests zeigten keinerlei Veränderungen bei Rodney an.

"Vielleicht hat es sich ja verfärbt oder seltsam aufgespalten." Rodney reckte den Kopf. "Das kann ich von hier aus _überhaupt_ nicht erkennen."

Lins seufzte. "Wie hat Dr. Becket das nur die ganzen Jahre mit _Ihnen_ als Patient aushalten können?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten drehte sie sich kopfschüttelnd um und begann damit McKays Blut zu untersuchen.

"Aber...", begehrte Rodney schon wieder auf, doch diesmal stoppte ihn Sheppard.

"McKay!"

Damit richtete sich dessen Aufmerksamkeit auf den Colonel. Wieder öffnete er den Mund, doch John reagierte schneller. "Wenn Sie den Dr. endlich in Ruhe ihre Arbeit machen lassen, erfahren Sie _viel_ schneller, ob mit Ihnen etwas nicht in Ordnung ist."

"Da hat er Recht...", murmelte Ronon, wofür er einen bösen Blick von Rodney einfuhr. Im nächsten Moment sah Rodney das Argument jedoch schon ein, denn er sackte sichtlich geschlagen in sich zusammen.

"Und damit Dr. Lins _noch_ ungestörter ist, werden wir Sie nun ebenfalls verlassen...", beschloß Teyla und begann Ronon am Arm aus der Krankenstation zu schieben.

Ronon warf einen kurzen Blick auf Rodney, dann auf die Tür. "In der Kantine gibt es heute wieder dieses sogenannte Schnitzel. Das hat das letzte Mal lecker geschmeckt."

"Essen?", murmelte Rodney fassungslos.

"Hey, ich hatte seit dem Frühstück nichts mehr." Ronon warf ihm noch ein Grinsen zu, während er schon dabei war die Krankenstation zu verlassen. Rodneys entsetztes "Sie können _jetzt _ans Essen denken?!" ignorierte er gekonnt.

Teyla sah fragend zu John, der ihr nur Zeichen gab, daß er nachkommen würde. "Rodney!", meinte er eindringlich, während Teyla Ronon hinterherging.

"Ich könnte hier draufgehen!", beharrte Rodney darauf, daß er alles Mitleid bekommen mußte, was die Welt momentan zu bieten hatte.

"Sie werden nicht draufgehen!", sagte John streng. "Und wenn Sie jetzt nicht sofort aufhören, werde ich auch gleich in die Kantine verschwinden!"

Das wirkte. Zumindest in dem Sinne, daß Rodney ihn einen Moment sprachlos anstarrte. "Sie können mich hier doch nicht alleine lassen?"

"Mein Gott, McKay. Sie sind ein erwachsener Mann. Da werden Sie es doch wohl eine Weile auf der Krankenstation aushalten, ohne daß ich Ihnen Händchen halten muß." John schmunzelte - bis _er_ an der Reihe war mit schockiertem Starren.

"Sie sollen auch kein Händchen halten. Sie könnten mich auch in den Arm nehmen und trösten. Sie wissen ja gar nicht, wie man sich fühlt, wenn man keine Ahnung hat, was mit einem los ist und hören Sie endlich auf mich so anzugrinsen, sonst werde ich gleich über Sie herfallen und Sie besinnungslos knutschen!"

Ein Moment herrschte Stille. Dann fragte Sheppard perplex. "Was?" Er mußte sich einfach verhört haben.

"Was, _was_?", fragte Rodney verwirrt.

"Wiederholen Sie nochmal, was Sie eben gesagt haben" und auf Rodneys Stirnrunzeln ergänzte er. "Ab dem Moment, wo Sie meinten, daß ich Sie nicht so angrinsen soll..."

"Sie sollten mich nicht so angrinsen, weil ich sonst über sie herfallen und..." Langsam sickerte es nun erst in Rodneys Verstand, was er eben gesagt und fast vollständig wiederholt hatte.

"...und Sie hatten gedroht mich besinnungslos zu knutschen..."

Hastig schlug Rodney sich die Hände vor den Mund. Seine Augen wurden immer größer und größer, während er John anstarrte.

"Oh Gott, habe ich... habe... habe ich das gerade wirklich gesagt?"

John nickte nur, wortlos zurückstarrend.

"DOOOOKTOOOOR", brüllte Rodney und rannte auf schnellstem Weg zu Dr. Lins. "Irgendwas stimmt nicht, Sie müssen mich heilen! Sofort!"

Lins grummelte genervt. Dann drehte sie sich zu Rodney und sah ihn mit strengem Blick an. "Was glauben Sie nun schon wieder bemerkt zu haben?"

Rodney schnappte nach Luft. "Ich bin doch kein Simulant!", beharrte er. "Sonst würde ich auch nicht... nicht solchen Blödsinn von mir geben!"

Die Ärztin seufzte. "Was für einen 'Blödsinn', meinen Sie nun schon wieder."

"Ich habe gerade gesagt, daß ich ihn...", begann Rodney mit einem Wink zu John, der inzwischen neben ihn getreten war, schlug sich jedoch die Hände vor den Mund, bevor er mit dem Satz fertig war, so daß Lins nur noch ein Murmeln hörte, was nicht zu verstehen war. Entsetzt blickte er zu John, der aussah, als ob er nicht wußte, ob er nun schockiert sein oder lachen sollte.

"Was haben Sie nun gesagt?", seufzte Lins.

Rodney starrte verunsichert, immer noch mit seinen Händen vor dem Mund, zu John und dieser Schritt zu seiner Erleichterung heroisch zu seiner Rettung ein. "Es tut nichts zur Sache, was er gesagt hat. Aber glauben Sie mir: Es _kann _einfach etwas nicht mit McKay stimmen, nachdem, was er gesagt hat. _Definitiv!_"

Dr. Lins starrte den Colonel an. Sein ernstes Gesicht zeigte ihr, daß tatsächlich etwas sein mußte und es nicht nur wieder eine der üblichen hyperventilierenden Reaktionen McKays war. "Nun gut. Ich werde sehr gründlich sein, bei der Blutanalyse und mir überlegen noch weitere größere Untersuchungen zu machen. Aber lassen Sie mich bitte so lange in Ruhe weiterarbeiten."

Rodney und John verstanden den Wink und verzogen sich wieder zu der Liege, auf der Rodney vorher gesessen hatte und John konnte sich nicht verkneifen zu fragen: "Haben Sie das vorhin eigentlich ernst gemeint?"

"Was?", fragte Rodney, bevor ihm klar wurde, was der andere meinte. "Oh...", machte er nur, doch Sheppards gehobene Augenbraue forderte ihn zu einer Antwort.

"Gott ja", brach es da aus ihm heraus. "Ich könnte Sie in den Boden knutschen, einfach über Sie herfallen und Ihnen die Klamotten vom Leib reißen und WARUM SAGE ICH DAS ÜBERHAUPT?" Rodneys Augen waren immer größer geworden, während seines Wortschwalls und inzwischen hielt er sich wieder den Mund zu, um weitere unkontrollierbare Aussagen seinerseits zu verhindern.

John blinzelte erst und begann dann zu grinsen.

"Wissen Sie eigentlich, wie anbetungs-...", begann Rodney und hielt sich wieder den Mund zu. Dem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, hatte er eigentlich eine spitze Bemerkung gegenüber John abschießen wollen, doch das war eindeutig anders heraus gekommen.

John grinste noch mehr. "Keine Ahnung, was das Gerät bewirken sollte - aber was es bewirkt ...hat, ist...", begann er und endete nach einem zurechtweisenden "Grmbl" von Rodney mit einem neutralen "...faszinierend..."

"Könnten Sie wohl endlich mit dieser Kirk-Tour aufhören?", beschwerte sich Rodney. "Ihre Augen sind dabei immer noch viel anziehender..." Wieder starrte Rodney entsetzt, bevor er mit Panik, gemischt mit größtem Mut rief: "Ich muß hier raus!" Damit verließ er fluchtartig die Krankenstation.

John sah ihm hinterher, dann zu Dr. Lins, die ihm andeutete, daß es momentan ok war und sie Rodney gerade nicht benötigte. Daraufhin stürzte John Rodney hinterher. "Das war Spock, Sie Nerd, und überhaupt nicht so _gemeint_..."

***


	4. Chapter 4

Ich hoffe ihr seid alle gut ins neue Jahr gerutscht - und schon geht's weiter. :-)

***

John hatte Rodney recht schnell eingeholt und versucht ihn mit einem "Das wird schon wieder" aufzumuntern.

"_Sie_ müssen sich ja nicht in Grund und Boden schämen, weil Sie sich gnadenlos anflirten und sich wegen ihrer Marilyn Monroe-Lippen anschmachten." Nach dieser Aussage hielt sich Rodney erstmal wieder panisch den Mund zu, was dazu führte, daß die beiden Männer auf ihrem Weg durch Atlantis häufiger seltsame Blicke ernteten.

John blieb eine Weile stumm, bevor er wieder begann zu grinsen. "Also, ich weiß nicht, was Sie haben... ich höre ganz gerne Komplimente..."

Er erntete einen tödlich gemeinten Blick von Rodney und ein undeutliches Murmeln, welches sehr danach klang, als verfluche ihn Rodney gerade. Die roter werdenden Wangen zeigten aber auch, daß wieder etwas dabei herausgekommen war, das sicher nicht so geplant war.

John grinste noch breiter, lenkte dann aber ein und vom Thema ab. "Wie wär's mit etwas zu essen? Das mit dem Schnitzel hörte sich doch gut an, oder nicht?"

"So lange keine Zitronenscheiben drauf sind..." und als er den Satz ohne größere Peinlichkeiten hinter sich gebracht hatte ergänzte er noch: "Ich habe sooo einen Hunger." Zusätzlich verzog er das Gesicht, als wäre das schon die größte Folter der Welt - ihm Essen vorzuenthalten.

John schmunzelte, klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und meinte: "Na, dann auf in die Kantine."

Er hatte sich kaum in die entsprechende Richtung gedreht, als ihn Rodneys panisches "Sind Sie jetzt vollkommen wahnsinnig???" zurückhielt.

John wandte sich mit fragendem Blick um.

"Wollen Sie wirklich riskieren, daß ich Sie vor allen Leuten für Ihre ständigen Rettungen meines Lebens und ihr blendendes Aussehen anhimmle, ihnen andere _eindeutige_ Kommentare zuwerfe oder Ihnen eventuell sogar konkrete _Angebote_ mache?" Tapfer unterdrückte er das intensive Bedürfnis die Hände erneut vor den Mund zu halten. Seine roter werdenden Wangen zeigten trotzdem wie peinlich ihm seine Aussage war.

"Ääähm... nein", meinte John und überlegte einen Moment, bevor er sich wieder in Bewegung setzte. Scheinbar wollte er nun doch wieder in die Richtung, in der Rodneys Quartier lag - der Weg, den die beiden schon vorher gegangen waren.

"Aber Sie haben nicht wirklich das Bedürfnis über mich herzufallen und mir die Kleidung vom Leib zu reißen?", fragte er dann - halb ängstlich, wegen der möglichen Antwort, halb amüsiert, aufgrund der skurrilen Situation.

"Nicht mehr als sonst...", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen und gleich darauf hielt sich Rodney doch wieder den Mund zu. Sein Gesicht nahm unweigerlich die Farbe von reifen Tomaten an.

John stockte einen Moment, räusperte sich und musterte Rodney kritisch von der Seite, dem anzusehen war, wie unangenehm es ihm war, daß er sein Sprachzentrum nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte.

"Ich glaube, ihr Argument _gegen _die Kantine war treffend", stellte er fest, sich langsam wieder fangend.

Rodney nickte nur gequält.

"Ich würde vorschlagen,_ Sie_ gehen in Ihr Quartier und _ich_ hole uns beiden etwas aus der Kantine."

Rodney nickte wieder heftig, um anzuzeigen, wie gut er die Idee fand.

John musterte ihn nochmals von der Seite. McKay wurde ihm langsam etwas unheimlich - gleichzeitig fand er das ganze aber auch überaus interessant und er war einfach zu neugierig, um dem Wissenschaftler nicht auf der Pelle zu hocken - außerdem machte er sich in Wahrheit doch etwas Sorgen um ihn und man wußte ja nie, zu was für drastischen Maßnahmen Rodney greifen würde.

Kurz vor der Quartiertür wollte er sich schon verabschieden, da piepte sein Sprechgerät.

"Sheppard hier?", fragte er und hörte Weirs Stimme.

"Ja, der ist hier - hat wohl sein Funkgerät in der Krankenstation gelassen", bestätigte er der Frau am anderen Ende der Leitung.

Weir erzählte ihm, daß sie schon so weit gekommen war herauszufinden, daß das Gerät keine tödliche Wirkung ausübte.

Rodney atmete erleichtert auf, als Sheppard diese Nachricht an ihn weitergab.

"Die Wirkung hört nach einer Weile von alleine auf?", fragte er, selbst erfreut, zu Rodney blinzelnd.

"Wie lange ist eine Weile?", wollte Rodney wissen.

"Mindestens eine Stunde", gab John Weirs Antwort weiter. "Wie lange höchstens müssen Sie noch herausfinden? Ja, wir wären um diese Information dankbar." Er blickte zu Rodney, der resigniert seufzte, als hätte er auf ein 1 Stunde 1 als Antwort gehofft - dann wäre das Ganze nämlich bald vorbei.

"Und was bewirkt es nun?", fragte Rodney und John gab auch diese Frage weiter.

"Oh!", machte er, als er Weirs Antwort hörte und nochmal "Ooooh!!"

Rodney blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an und John beendete den Kontakt mit Weir. "Sheppard Ende." Dann stand er einfach da und starrte Rodney perplex an.

Dieser fühlte sich nicht wohl unter Johns unsicherem Blick und erst recht, nachdem er dessen leicht hysterisch klingendes "Hmhm" vernahm. Wenn Sheppard hysterisch wurde, dann stimmte etwas ganz und gar nicht.

"John?", fragte er daher mit einer ordentlichen Portion Sorge in der Stimme nach.

Dieser starrte ihn weiterhin nur an, bevor er mit leicht erhöhter Stimme und überhaupt nicht beruhigend sagte: "Alles ganz harmlos. Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen machen..."

"John?", fragte Rodney, nun erst recht wieder panisch werdend.

"Es kommt alles wieder in Ordnung", meinte John wieder in dieser seltsam erhöhten Tonlage, bevor er Rodney noch zweimal anblinzelte und fragte "Wie war das, blauer Wackelpudding als Nachtisch?"

"Äh, ja?", meinte Rodney nur, über die aus heiterem Himmel kommende Essensfrage verwundert.

"Gut, dann geh' ich uns jetzt was holen." Und während er sich auf dem Absatz umdrehte befahl er noch: "Sie warten dann hier!" Dann schien Sheppard regelrecht die Flucht zu ergreifen.

Rodney starrte ihm leicht verwirrt hinterher. Um weitere Peinlichkeiten zu vermeiden, tat er dann aber lieber, was Sheppard gesagt hatte.

Dieser war mit einem weiteren fassungslosen "Hmhm" hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden. Auf dem Weg zur Kantine wiederholte er, was Weir ihm gesagt hatte. "Zwingt ihn die Wahrheit zu sagen... die Wahrheit... nichts als die Wahrheit... das ist ja wirklich... interessant... sehr interessant." Er schüttelte mit einem weiteren hysterisch klingenden Lachen, das ihm einen verwunderten Blick der vorbeikommenden Soldaten einbrachte, den Kopf. "Das muß ich erst mal durchdenken..." Zum Glück war er hier der militärische Anführer und so wagte niemand ihn auf sein untypisch wortkarges Verhalten anzusprechen, als er das Essen holte.

***


	5. Chapter 5

***

Als John aus der Kantine wiederkam, erwartete Rodney ihn schon an der Tür. Der automatische Schiebemechanismus ließ nicht zu, daß das Wiedersehen langsam vonstatten ging. Schonungslos sorgte er dafür, daß sich die beiden Männer von einer Sekunde zur anderen wieder Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberstanden.

Alle gut formulierten Halloversuche waren in dem Moment wie weggewischt. Sie starrten sich stumm an und John war klar, daß Rodney während seiner Abwesenheit mit Weir gesprochen hatte. Nicht dieser Antikerstrahl war an Rodneys Äußerungen Schuld - zumindest nicht am Inhalt. Nur daran, daß Rodney endlich aussprach, was schon lange in ihm schlummerte.

Und Rodney wußte, daß John wußte, daß er es wußte.

"Garantiert ohne Zitrone", unterbrach John irgendwann die unangenehme Stille. Er hob das Tablett, welches er auf seinem eigenen plaziert hatte und hielt es Rodney hin.

"Und blauer Wackelpudding", stellte Rodney erfreut fest und das erste Mal an diesem Nachmittag strahlte er vor Freude.

Er bat John herein und sie nahmen am Tisch platz, um gemeinsam zu Essen.

Rodney schien wirklich ausgehungert, denn er aß nicht, er fraß schon regelrecht. "Gut, wirklich gut, heute", murmelte er dabei immer wieder.

John verzog amüsiert das Gesicht. Wortlos stellte er seinen Wackelpudding auf Rodneys Tablett und grinste noch mehr, als ein freudiges Aufleuchten über Rodneys Gesicht ging.

Er war inzwischen schon fertig und nutzte die Zeit, um Rodney zu beobachten.

Das blieb von diesem natürlich nicht unbemerkt. "Was? Noch nie einem Mann beim Essen zugesehen?" Gleich darauf richtete sich Rodneys Aufmerksamkeit aber schon wieder auf die Reste seines Wackelpuddings.

John grinste. Dann wurde sein Blick jedoch ernst. "Haben Sie das eigentlich schon lange?", fragte er neugierig.

"Was, Hunger?", fragte Rodney nur kurz aufblickend zurück.

"Nein." John rollte die Augen. "Ich meinte solche Gedanken in Bezug auf mich?"

Rodneys Kopf schnellte nach oben. Er schluckte den Bissen, den er noch im Mund gehabt hatte mit Gewalt nach unten.

"Das ist die Maschine...", kam es, nicht wirklich glaubwürdig aus seinem Mund. Sein Nachsatz klang zwar etwas gezwungen, aber wesentlich ehrlicher. "Und ich hab' sie einfach viel zu gerne." Kaum hatte er die Worte ausgesprochen schloß er gequält die Augen.

"Die Maschine war für Strafgefangene gedacht. Sie zwang Sie nur für die Aussage vor Gericht die Wahrheit zu sagen. Nichts, was nicht schon vorher da war." John Stimme klang neutral, dennoch schlug sich Rodney die Hände vor die noch geschlossenen Augen. Die Wahrheit sagen zu müssen schien die Hölle für Rodney zu sein.

Dann faßte er einen Entschluß. "JA, ich habe Sie gerne... mehr als das!", brüllte er beinahe. Dann sprang er auf, um eine Runde im Zimmer zu drehen. "Und wenn Sie mich jetzt nicht mehr leiden können oder mich für den Rest meines Lebens damit aufziehen wollen, ok. Aber bitte lassen Sie mich weiter in Ihrem Team dabei sein." Zum Schluß seiner Rede war er leiser geworden, starrte einen Moment unsicher auf den Boden und dann wieder zu Sheppard. Dessen Gesicht zeigte immer noch einen schon wieder zu neutralen Ausdruck.

Er drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl in Rodneys Richtung. Dann begann ein Schmunzeln um seine Mundwinkel zu spielen. "Soso, Sie haben mich also gerne..."

"Gott ja, ich bin schon in sie verschossen, seit ich sie das erste Mal gesehen habe", brach es aus Rodney heraus. "Was glauben sie denn, warum ich mich für Sie ständig in Lebensgefahr begebe... Das ist doch für's Team... nicht wirklich... nicht... nur.." Er klang quengelig und starrte schon regelrecht anklagend zu John, als sei es seine Schuld, daß er so fühlte.

Sheppards Miene war wieder ernst geworden. Er runzelte die Stirn. "Warum haben Sie nie was gesagt?"

"Ich... ich... ich dachte, Sie müssen mich ja nicht auch noch für einen Perversen halten, wenn sie mich schon für einen Egomanen halten."

"Sie_ sind _ein Egomane...", bestätigte John. Das Grinsen war wieder in sein Gesicht zurückgekehrt. Es wirkte zwar etwas unsicher, aber es war da.

"Danke...", beschwerte sich Rodney. "Aber wehe, wenn sie mich jetzt nur noch damit aufziehen, daß ich das zugegeben habe... und warum grinsen Sie die ganze Zeit so?", fragte er beim Blick auf den inzwischen näherkommenden Sheppard.

John grinste noch mehr, sagte aber kein Wort. Er bewegte sich nur weiter auf Rodney zu, wie eine Raubkatze auf ihrer Pirsch nach der Beute.

"Ich weiß ja, daß sie mich jetzt meiden werden...", begann Rodney wieder, nur um etwas zu sagen, die aufkommende unheimliche Stille zu vermeiden. "Aber es wäre trotzdem schön, wenn ich zumindest in ihrem Team bleiben könnte..."

John ging nicht auf die wiederholte Bitte des anderen ein. Sein Blick wurde plötzlich streng. Er stand genau vor Rodney, den er durch den gesamten Raum vor sich hergetrieben hatte und der durch das Bett, vor dem er nun stand, an einer weiteren Flucht gehindert wurde. "Sie wissen_ gar nichts_ Rodney!"

"_Was_, aber...?" Nun war Rodney vollends verwirrt.

"Sie _sind _ein Egomane...", wiederholte John seine Worte von vorhin. "Ich sagte doch, daß ich gerne Komplimente höre." Johns Stimme war weicher geworden bei diesen Worten - glaubte der Wissenschaftler zumindest.

"Hä?", war alles, was Rodney hervorbrachte.

John kam noch näher. Dann grinste er schon wieder. "Vor allem von Ihnen."

Als das Fragezeichen über Rodneys Stirn nur größer wurde ergänzte er noch: "Auch wenn Sie ein Egomane sind. Ich habe Sie trotzdem noch gerne... auch gerne..." Das Lächeln Sheppards sah immer noch etwas unsicher aus. Aber er hatte den Vorteil, daß er schon wußte, daß Rodney es ehrlich meinte.

"Könnten Sie bitte mit Ihrer Kirk-Tour aufhören? Ich haben Ihnen doch schon gesagt, daß die viel zu sehr auf mich wirkt", brachte Rodney quietschend hervor. Er versuchte sich von John wegzulehnen, der wirklich sehr nahe stand - viel zu nahe.

"Das ist nicht meine Kirk-Tour. Ich habe Sie wirklich gerne." Johns Stimme klang immer noch so weich und das Lächeln, das mit jedem Moment sicherer wurde, weckte bei Rodney den Drang wirklich über John herzufallen.

"Gerne... Sie - mich? Wie... wie meinen Sie das?", fragte er ungläubig.

"Soo...", war alles, was John noch sagte. Damit beugte er sich nach vorne, um Rodneys Lippen sanft mit seinen einzufangen.

"_Was_... John?", fragte Rodney endgültig durcheinander gebracht, als der Kuß nach kurzer Zeit schon endete, John jedoch keinerlei Anstalten machte von ihm zurückzuweichen. Auch die Darstellung als Scherz fehlte, was es nur gewesen sein konnte. Es mußte ein Scherz sein. Es konnte nicht wahr sein, daß der andere das Gleiche empfand wie er selbst.

"Wie kannst du?", fragte er, während er den Halt verlor, als John erneut versuchte ihn zu küssen. "Du bist doch einer dieser absoluten Militärtypen... das geht doch nicht..."

Doch trotz aller möglichen Vorurteile küßte John ihn erneut.

"Du flirtest doch mit jedem Alienbabe, das dir über den Weg läuft??"

"Tarnung...", murmelte John, als er erneut Rodneys Lippen mit seinen suchte.

"Aber das kann einfach nicht wahr sein." Der Wissenschaftler konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Aber er wehrte sich nicht mehr, als John aufs Bett und über in krabbelte.

"Wieso...", begann er, wurde jedoch von John unterbrochen.

"Halt die Klappe Rodney!" Ein weiterer Kuß folgte diesen Worten. "Halt einmal in deinem Leben die Klappe und akzeptier etwas, wie es ist..."

Und Rodney hielt tatsachlich für eine ganze Weile den Mund, bis er es nicht mehr aushielt und unter den streichelnden Händen und den gekonnten Zungenstrichen von John einfach nicht mehr anders konnte, als seinem Wohlgefallen durch Stöhnen Ausdruck zu verleihen.

***


	6. Chapter 6

***

Es war phantastisch gewesen. _John_ - war phantastisch gewesen.

Rodney strich dem Schlafenden durch die wirren dunklen Haare. "Er wird einiges an Haargel brauchen, um das wieder hinzubekommen...", murmelte er schmunzelnd.

Johns Hand rutschte an Rodneys Oberkörper hinab und ihn an der Hüfte haltend, wurde dieser noch näher herangezogen. Zufrieden lächelnd vergrub John seinen Kopf tiefer an Rodneys Schulter.

Rodney drehte sich in Johns Umarmung, wovon dieser aufwachte.

"Morgen", murmelte er. "Ist es überhaupt schon morgen?", fragte er dann, schläfrig ein Auge öffnend.

"Ja", antwortete Rodney.

"Dann haben wir das Abendessen verpaßt...?"

Rodney nickte. "Und das Frühstück." Und sein Magen bestätigte diese Aussage mit einem kräftigen Knurren.

Das brachte beide zum Kichern.

Als wieder Stille einkehrte starrte Rodney nachdenklich auf die Hand, die kleine Kreise auf seine Brust zeichnete.

"Hast du das wirklich ernst gemeint, heute Nacht?" Ängstlich blickte er zu John. Er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, was das für den Colonel bedeutete.

"_Ich_ stand nicht unter dem Einfluß des Geräts, Rodney", erinnerte ihn John lächelnd. „Aber ich sage auch so die Wahrheit."

"Das heißt...", begann Rodney. "Wir sind jetzt zusammen?" Unsicherheit schwang in seiner Stimme mit - und Hoffnung.

"Willst du das denn?", fragte John und sah fragend in Rodneys Gesicht.

Dieser senkte die Lider. Er öffnete den Mund, schloß ihn wieder und zuckte dann unsicher mit den Schultern.

"Der Strahl hat seine Wirkung verloren?", fragte John, der sofort wußte, was das bedeutete, überrascht.

Wieder überlegte Rodney. "Scheint so...", meinte er nach einem Moment der Selbstanalyse erfreut. Dann blickte er wieder John an. "Ändert das etwas - ich meine, an uns?"

Er sah so unsicher und verletzlich aus, daß John ihn nur noch fester an sich ziehen _mußte_. "Wenn es bei dir nichts ändert?"

Rodney brauchte einen Moment. Dann schüttelte er vehement den Kopf.

"Gut", meinte John zufrieden lächelnd. "Dann ändert es bei mir auch nichts." Damit gab er Rodney einen sanften Kuß, den dieser ebenso sanft erwiderte.

Bevor jedoch mehr daraus werden konnte, wurden sie von einem quälenden Piepsen gestört.

John griff über Rodney hinweg nach seinem Sprechfunkgerät, das auf dem Nachttisch lag. "Sheppard hier?", sagte er, sobald er es am Ohr hatte.

Es war Elisabeth, die ihm vorhielt, ihn schon den ganzen Morgen erfolglos erreichen zu wollen. Er hörte ihr kurz zu, blickte dann zu Rodney. "Ja, ich werde es McKay sagen, wenn ich ihn sehe." Er nickte. "Sheppard Ende."

"Was wollte sie?", fragte Rodney, kaum daß das Gerät wieder auf dem Nachttisch lag.

"Uns mitteilen, daß sie fertig mit übersetzen ist."

"Uuuund?"

"Sie hat rausgefunden, daß die Wirkung höchstens 24 Stunden anhält. Sie sollte also nun vorbei sein."

"Uhuuuu", machte Rodney mit einem ironischen Unterton in der Stimme. "Das ist ja jetzt was _ganz _Neues."

"Sie konnte doch nicht ahnen, daß wir das inzwischen selbst herausgefunden haben", meinte John, Rodney einen Kuß auf die Nase gebend, bevor er wiedersprechen konnte. "Außerdem hat sie gesagt, daß es sicher _keine_ verbleibenden Schäden verursachen sollte."

"Guuut", meinte Rodney erleichtert.

Sie lagen eine Weile einfach so da, das zusammensein genießend. Da knurrte Rodneys Magen erneut.

"Sollen wir mal sehen, ob die Kantine noch was für uns übrig hat?", schlug John grinsend vor.

"Gute Idee", stimmte Rodney zu. "Aber zuerst duschen", meinte er noch. "Muß ja nicht jeder gleich wissen, was zwischen uns passiert ist."

John grinste erleichtert zurück. Rodney hatte gleich verstanden, warum er Elisabeth nicht gesagt hatte, daß er bei ihm war.

"Und davor noch...", begann Rodney dann, ohne seinen Satz zu beenden.

"Was?", fragte John, verwirrt dem an der Bettdecke ziehenden Rodney zusehend.

"Das hier...", meinte Rodney grinsend. Dann machte er sich erstmal daran John eine ganze Weile vom artikulieren vernünftiger Worte abzuhalten.

Und diesmal konnte er es wirklich genießen, weil er wußte, daß er es durfte.

_Das_ war nichts als die Wahrheit.

Ende


End file.
